At present stationary bikes have supports pertaining to each make, with different construction and profile, even though practically all of them have double side supports, front and back.
The applicant does not know of the existence of platforms adaptable for any type of bike, and that, furthermore, imitate the unevenness of a theoretical trip, and that may be programmed by choice.